fictionalheroinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Wisdom
Daughter of Athena Annabeth Chase is the main heroine of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. Born July 12, 1993, to the goddess, Athena and Professor Frederick Chase; Annabeth is a half-blood or demigod. Half-bloods have to fend for themselves before they find there way to camp half-blood(the camp for demigods to be safe). Annabeth was 7 years old when she ran away from home, which made her tough at a young age. Learning to fend from monsters she survived for a long time on her own, luckily she didn't stay alone for very long. Two demigods like her were also on the run, Thalia Grace, the daughter of Zeus, and Luke Caste, the Son of Hermes. They found her and offered their companionship and protection, for they were a bit older,Thalia 12, and Luke 14. They promised her family, and Luke promised to never let anything happen to her. At that young age hearing those words, when never knowing love were the greatest words she'd ever heard. Ever since that moment she adored Luke and in time formed a crush on him. By the time the three of them were found by the satyr Grover Underwood(a protector and escort to Camp Half-Blood), she was already tougher and more clever than most of the kids there at camp. She then in time became the leader and counselor for the Athena cabin(cabin #6). The Quest Annabeth received an invisibility cap from her mom, Athena, for her 12th birthday. She desperately wanted to go on a quest to prove her capability. Luckily, a boy came to camp half-blood bringing great danger with him. Zeus, the god of the sky, was robbed. He had a master lightning bolt, and someone stole it. Naturally he blamed his brother Poseidon,but there are laws against gods stealing from each other, so Zeus blamed his son, Percy Jackson. If Percy did not return the bolt by the winter solstice, a huge, bloody war would break out between the gods,so a quest was set out. The boy, Percy Jackson, was to be the leader and his best friend, Grover Underwood, was to go with him. The traditional rule was a quest of three, so Annabeth saw her chance and she took it( even if the boy drooled). So she, Percy, and Grover set out for their quest. Constantly ducking monsters, the police, and gods, it was a luxury to take a shower every now and then. Almost every means of mortal transportation blew up when they rode it. They came to a lot of bumps in the rode. Accidentally hanging out at Medusa's home, getting on the bad side of many gods, getting trapped in the Under World. Some times Percy's sword or Grover's magic wouldn't cut cut it and that's where they desperately needed Annabeth's mind. Though she was a master with a knife, she believed wisdom, knowledge, and strategy were the best weapons. Annabeth acted very superior to Percy; thinking she knew more, was experienced more, and was more competent than him. Secretly she had a crush on him the whole time. After time, perseverance, and hard work, they completed their quest, found the bolt, and saved the camp. They parted ways, but it would not be the last time seeing each other, for there was great evil lurking. Romance Annabeth, since she was seven, had a crush on Luke Castellan. Then at 12, when Percy Jackson came to Camp half -blood, she liked him too. She was really torn up and confused. Luke he was tall, hot, popular,talented, and promised to never let her get hurt, but Percy, he was funny real, and though really stupid, brilliant at times. In time though, she realized, every hour she wasn't with him she felt empty, when she was with him she was complete, the usual annoying stupid reckless things he did became endearing, and he got to be extremely good looking. She came to see it was Percy she loved all along, never Luke. He was like a brother, but her heart belonged to Percy, and Percy only.